The present invention is directed to automobile wallpaper, such as is typically used on seats, door trims and so on, in automobiles, and to methods for manufacturing such wallpaper. Material used for automobile wallpaper can be made from cloth, non-woven fabric, or PVC (polyvinyl chloride), and various processes are carried out with these materials so as to achieve various external appearances and colors. For example, by dyeing and performing print processing on cloth or non-woven fabric, various patterns and colors can be applied to achieve a luxurious effect. In the case of PVC, various surfaces and luxurious effects are achievable by means of embossed processing.
However, foam printing processes, to provide a three-dimensional effect on the surface of the wallpaper, have not been possible for use with materials used as automobile wallpaper. The reason for this is that automobile wallpaper is typically manufactured in mass quantities, at the same size and shape, through the use of molds. Because most mold processing is performed at high temperatures and pressures, printing patterns having three-dimensional effects, formed by means of foam printing, become crushed, and the three-dimensional effect is lost.